


Libertad

by Averdia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averdia/pseuds/Averdia
Summary: Una noche cercana a la Navidad, Hange anhela navegar con libertad por los mares por sobre todas las cosas, mientras Moblit desea estar con ella para protegerla. AU. Drabble. Participante del Concurso "Cuéntame un cuento de Navidad Shingekero I" de la página de Facebook "Attack on fanfics"





	Libertad

Personajes: _Hange y Moblit._

Poema: _La canción del pirata._ José de Espronceda _._

Elemento: _Cobija_.

.

_Libertad._

Érase una vez en un pequeño puerto costero, la historia de cómo dos jovencitos se embarcaron en la aventura de sus vidas en la víspera de Navidad, ella yendo hacia su libertad, él siguiendo a su persona especial.

Era la época de los avances y descubrimientos en el área de la navegación marítima, mientras otros tantos se aventuraban a la aeronáutica; la llamada Revolución Industrial.

Hange, heredera de un linaje de grandiosos inventores.

Moblit, descendiente de talentosos pintores.

Ambos eran felices, con lo básico para vivir, familias amorosas y atentas, agradecidos con la vida por el trabajo y la salud.

Sin embargo, Hange, poseedora de un espíritu libre, soñador y creativo, tenía otra cosa en mente. Un día, su padre le mostró una ilustración de un pequeño bergantín. Una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro y corrió en busca de Moblit para contarle lo que vio.

A la tierna edad de siete años, la pequeña niña exclamó:  
—¡Cuando sea grande quiero recorrer los mares en mi propio barco! ¡Quiero ser libre y feliz!

—¿No eres feliz en tu casa? —Moblit, un año mayor, y su único amigo, curioso interrogó.

—Lo soy, querido amigo. Pero quiero recorrer el ancho mar. ¿Me ayudarás en mi cometido? —ella sonrió mientras giraba sobre si misma.

—Iré donde tu vayas, yo te protegeré —exclamó el niño haciendo a un lado su temor.

.

Cinco años después, la misma niña, ahora una señorita, seguía con esa idea en su cabeza:  
—Moblit, amigo mío. ¿Sigues dispuesto a acompañarme en mi travesía? Anhelo la libertad.

—Amiga, yo nunca te abandonaría, estaré contigo cuando cumplas tu sueño —el temor se disipó del niño, ahora joven.

—Mi familia me da las herramientas para construir mis alas, no cesaré en buscar mi libertad —con la cara cubierta de grasa, se esmeraba en armar su pase a la emancipación.

—Déjame ayudarte, por favor, quiero verte feliz en altamar—él, manos a la obra colaboraba.

Con brillante inteligencia, Hange desarrolló y confeccionó los materiales para armar su navío de ensueño, para un día cercano, poder los mares surcar. Envidiosos los hombres que observaban la gran labor de la chica sin ellos lograr simular la hazaña de construir una eficaz nave.

.

Años más tarde, ambos jóvenes miraban con fascinación su obra terminada. Una embarcación pequeña pero resistente y funcional.  
—Nos iremos al anochecer, me despediré de mis padres, tú también ve a despedirte —Hange dijo a Moblit mientras colocaba sus gafas sobre su frente.

—Seguro me extrañarán, pero prometí contigo estar. Cenaremos antes de adentrarnos a la mar —él exclamó animado.

—Rica carne, patatas al vapor y delicioso ponche, un festín antes de viajar —ella se relamió los labios.

—Muy bien, nos veremos bajo la gran estrella después de cenar —Moblit se dirigió a su hogar.

Ambos fueron a sus casas, donde un embriagante olor a comida los recibía. Hange decidió no cenar, sino llevar aquel festín a guardar para su viaje que estaba por comenzar.

.

Moblit, en cambio, se apresuró a cenar, olvidando racionar para lo que más adelante iba a necesitar.  
—Madre, padre, hermanos, en esta noche tan especial, he de decirles que siempre los voy a amar.

Todos felices se abrazaron, compartiendo su última noche. Y mientras platicaban sus aventuras diarias, Moblit, sigiloso, se dirigió a su habitación, para por la ventana poder escapar.

Algo lo detuvo y pensó que la noche quizá estuviera fría, así que tomó una cobija que su madre se dedicó a tejer especialmente para él.  
—Esto nos protegerá de las inclemencias del tiempo, nada puede detenernos ya— abrazó su cobija y corrió para reunirse con su amada.

.

—Mira lo que he traído, algo de comida para los días de altamar.

—No puede ser, tan emocionado estoy que hasta olvidé que debía guardar algo de comer —Moblit con sus manos revolvió su castaño cabello.

—No te preocupes, esto alcanza para los dos, cuando toquemos tierra nos abasteceremos. ¿Qué es lo que has traído?

—Yo... solo... —un sonrojo en su rostro se instaló y Hange sonrió ante aquel gesto.

—No te preocupes, lo que sea estará bien —dijo ella, animándolo.

—Solo recordé traer esta cobija que mamá bordó especialmente para mí, ella nos protegerá si tenemos frío o bajo el ardiente sol.

—Gracias amigo mío, siempre tendré presente todo lo que has hecho por mi —estrechó las manos masculinas entre las suyas, depositando un suave beso en una de las regordetas mejillas del chico.

Después de reunir sus provisiones, con esfuerzo remolcaron su nave hasta la orilla del río. Al ver su navío terminado y flotando en las tranquilas aguas, sonrieron y se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo. Hange emocionada lo soltó y corrió para ser la primera en abordar, tan distraída estaba, que no vio que una piedra traviesa interferiría con su objetivo.

—¡Líder, ten cuidado! —Moblit, con una mueca de preocupación al ver a la chica en el suelo, corrió presuroso para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —ella sacudió la tela de sus pantalones mientras se acomodaba sus gafas—, es hora de partir.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado, por favor, prométeme que lo harás —Moblit la reprendió, pero después la miró con dulzura— No soportaría si algo te llegara a pasar.

—Estaré bien, estaremos bien, vamos —ella le tendió la mano para caminar juntos hasta su pequeño barco y lo miró cariñosamente—, subamos al mismo tiempo.

.

Los días pasaron, Hange sonreía contenta. Por fin estaba ante lo que tanto había anhelado; su libertad. Y con el mar de testigo no podría estar más feliz. Sin olvidar que Moblit estaba con ella.

Seguramente sus padres la extrañarían, ya que ella hacía lo mismo, pero no quería cambiar por nada el ver cómo se abrían paso en el extenso mar.

—¿Sabes, Moblit? Incluso si hoy muriera, no me arrepiento de nada. Estoy haciendo realidad lo que tanto anhelé. Dime, amigo, ¿cuál es tu deseo? Me has ayudado con el mío, quiero ayudarte con el tuyo.

—Ya lo has hecho, mi única voluntad es estar contigo, cuidarte y protegerte. Verte feliz.

Un sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas de la chica.

—Entonces, somos libres, ¡yahoo! —emocionada comenzó a danzar, moviendo la pequeña embarcación de un lado a otro— Vamos, pequeño mío, avanza, navega, que nada te detenga, y quien osare interferir en tu camino, se las verá conmigo.

—¡Líder, no te muevas tanto, te puedes caer!

—No te preocupes, Moblit. Estaremos bien, ¡vamos!

.

Y así, los jóvenes realizaron sus sueños, uno junto al otro dedicaron sus vidas a protegerse y adentrarse en las profundidades del ancho mar, recorriendo el mundo con una acogedora cobija, un barco, sus ilusiones y ganas de avanzar.

 


End file.
